


Fragmented

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Depression, Insanity, M/M, Protective Sans (Undertale), Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Underfell Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: Red only ever desired his brother's affection. All the years of being put down, mocked, even beaten up has left him in a tight spot. His mind is cluttered with doubts and dark thoughts. Even though he isn't alone, he feels so lost.With darkness creeping up on Red faster than anyone could have seen, will Sans be able to help the person he loves the most before it is too late?~ Classic Sans X Underfell Sans (Red) ~
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Marking The Days - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this on Wattpad, but I feel this platform is used more for fanfictions. Since that is the case, I will move all of my fanfictions to Archive instead of Wattpad. (Meaning they will be unfinished over on Wattpad!)

\- Underfell -

"Red, you home? Come on lazy ass, get ready!" The sound of Papyrus' voice echoed through the barren halls as Red slid further into his blankets. His arms hurt each moment he moved, body sucking in air to hide the groaning he wished to display. Part of Red hoped his brother would pass the room by, not once glancing back, yet a part of Red hoped he opened the door. At least once he wanted to feel like something in the eyes of his only brother.

Footsteps stopped outside the bedroom as the knob jingled. Without warning the door flew open, the wood cracking as it met the wall. The sudden sound caused Red to flinch as the footsteps drew near to him. His mind swirled as hands touched the blankets, the warmth that once felt so safe being stripped from him. He'd been encased in darkness for so long that the sudden light from the hall left his eyes burning.

"Sans, get up this instant! You have guard duty and if you fall short of my expectations today, you are through. I am done with babysitting a weakling who only drags me down." Red stayed silent, unmoving. His actions drew an irritated expression from his brother. Hands grabbed at the coat wrapped around Red as he was forced from the bed, his brother holding him off the ground. Anger radiated off his brother as Red felt himself be dropped. It had caught him off guard, his knees hitting the ground at an awkward angle. He forced back the whimpering as he held his joint, eyes looking up to his brother. A foot hovered over him as merciless, cold eyes watched Red. In seconds the foot was dropped, the heel meeting his skull. The sound of cracking rang out before pain overwhelmed Red. He dropped to the floor, hands pressed tightly to the area where cracks spread outward. It was similar to a spiderweb, each crack branching further out in a design. "Pathetic." 

Red remained silent until his brother left the room, tears trailing down Red's cheeks. He could feel the cracks, one of the branches meeting his eye. Slowly sitting up, he glanced around the room. The crack caused slight irritation to his vision, but it wasn't anything troublesome. Climbing from the floor he moved cautiously to the hallway, his eyes scanning the area for his brother. He had left without saying anything. Without prying Red to follow. His brother hadn't been his usual self, pushing him to move and do his job. Papyrus had dropped him as if he was nothing. The thought brought more tears as Red walked through the house to the front door. He had a job to do, but feared his brother finally snapping. Everything felt empty to him. Too many times he wondered his worth.

The day had felt almost normal. He had been on duty, but his brother never checked up. He had grown so used to having his brother approach his booth to yell at him for slacking, yet he never showed. Red felt lost for words. By the end of his shift he had traveled home only to find the door was locked. Confused he decided to knock. When no one answered, Red felt broken. He knew his brother was inside by the countless lights. If he was home, why wasn't he opening the door. Sorrow washed over Red as he stepped back slightly, hands grasping at his chest. He really meant nothing. Papyrus' action said it all. Feeling his breath hitch, Red tried to calm down to no avail. The constant inhale and exhale left him lightheaded. His mind screamed for him to try to fix this, but his body refused. Instead his feet carried him from the house, his eyes watching over his shoulder. He ran as far as his world went, to the barrier. Without hesitation he crossed through. Red felt hopeless. Lost. Inside the barrier he dropped to his knees as tears fell once more. Sobs filled the vast space as he wept alone. 

\- Undertale -

Sans moved around the living room, his gaze falling onto Papyrus. His brother's normal happy expression had halted sometime in the morning. After asking multiple times, his brother claimed he had felt something was wrong. He claimed someone was sad. Those words made sense. They all knew about Red. In Undertale he was considered Sans boyfriend. He cared for the edgy version of himself, but also had seen some of the darkness looming around him. In the past he had witnessed the alternate version of Papyrus injuring Red. It brought about anger from Sans, but Red's pleas stilled the anger. Even though his brother was so cruel, he always went back.

"Sans, do you think they are okay?" The question froze Sans in place as his smile faltered. He glanced to the floor, hands tightening into fists.

"He better be bro! I'll kill anyone who harms him!" Papyrus didn't need to look at his brother to understand the value of those words. He knew they were a hundred percent true. While it scared him seeing his brother put himself at risk, he was glad Sans had found something to put his time into. When Red was around, Sans seemed less lazy and was more invested in caring for his boyfriend.

"You could go check on him Sans. He'd probably be super happy seeing you!" There was brief hesitation before a smile returned, his eyes falling to the door.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll go check on him and come back by dinner, okay?" Papyrus laughed before Sans walked toward the door. He had been expecting to have to search for Red, but had been surprised when he stood at the front door. Sans widened his eyes as Red seemed to reel back, his heels catching on the steps. gravity took hold, his body tumbling to the ground below. He hugged his legs as his groans rang out, Sans snapping out of it. He raced over to Red before helping him sit up. Bruises lined every inch of him, dried blood in patches. Sans narrowed his eyes before reaching for Red, his fingers gently grasping his chin. Red hesitated turning toward Sans, his eyes expressing his fear.

"Sans... Please let me..."

"Turn towards me. Now!" Sans words were serious, a chill racing through Red. Sighing slightly he turned toward Sans. He watched as his boyfriend stared at the cracks along his skull. Gentle hands touched the wound as anger surfaced on Sans expression. "Who did this?" 

"No one... I tripped and hit my head really hard on the stairs, that's all!" Silence rested between them as Sans narrowed his eyes more than before. His finger tips pressed at the cracks causing a partial yelp to slip from Red.

"Don't lie to me. It was your brother, wasn't it?" Red lowered his gaze before nodding slightly. He could hear Sans swear under his breath as he tried to rise from the ground. The sudden movement forced Red to grab ahold of his sleeve, his eyes begging for Sans to settle. Fear raced through Red at the thought of his brother fighting Sans. While his brother was an asshole, he was strong and dangerous. Red wanted nothing more than to keep Sans safe. He was the last person who cared about Red, other than Papyrus from Sans universe. He remembered the first time he had arrived in the universe. Sans was the biggest smart ass, but was kind and considerate. It didn't take long for Red to fall head over heels. Soon enough Sans and him decided to date. His brother had found out after Sans had gone to visit. That day his brother had wounded Sans, though he had been in just as much pain. 

"Please let it go... For me..." The sudden tears stopped Sans in place. He frowned before pulling Red close, his site line falling on his brother in the doorway. Papyrus gave a worried expression before disappearing once more into the house. Sans carefully picked Red up before heading in himself. He felt a slight blush over his features as Red nuzzled into his chest. A smile played at his face as they moved quietly upstairs.


	2. Marking The Days - Part Two

Silence filled the room as Sans quietly exited the bedroom. He remained emotionless as he trailed down the stairs toward the kitchen. His mind swarmed with thoughts, some forcing anger to rise in him. His hands reached to his face as he sat at the counter. The sound of something hitting the countertop drew Sans gaze. His brother stood before him, a bottle of ketchup placed inches away. There was hesitation before Sans took hold of the bottle.

"How is Red holding up?" The question left multiple emotions swirling in Sans. Red's state was tragic. 

"I don't know bro... He's hurting and broken on the inside. In these situation, what do I even do?" Papyrus sighed before taking the seat beside his brother. A gentle hand pressed to Sans shoulder.

"I suggest keeping watch over him. With what I know of his world, I'm sure his brother will come back for him once more. Treasure the time you do have and try to fix him. It may be impossible, but I feel that possibility has never stopped you in the past." A slight chuckle slipped from Sans as he leaned slightly back in his seat.

"I guess you're right. I'm scared of his brother coming for him... Scared I can't do anything to protect him. If I raise my hand to his brother than I feel guilty, yet if I do nothing his brother takes him away and hurts him more. I'm at a crossroad and don't know where to go." 

"Only time can tell brother! Keep a smile and take a step no matter how difficult it may be. If it knocks you down, get back up. I have faith you'll find what you're looking for." Sans couldn't hide the smile or the tears. Papyrus watched his brother break down, his long arms pulling Sans toward him. "I believe in you Sans. Nothing can break what you two share. Nothing at all."

Darkness surrounded Red when he came to. He strained his eyes to see, but to no avail. Climbing from the bed he moved carefully to the light switch. The sudden bright light caused him to reel back, his leg hitting the desk. The sudden sound of objects hitting the floor stirred movement from the floor below. Footsteps ran up the stairs before Red felt something grab him. He was confused at where he was and the sudden hands brought back memories of his brother. Without warning he fought the embrace, tears trailing from his eyes. 

"Get off me... Get off... I... Let me go!" He felt the world around him swirl before he felt the gentle kiss, arms holding him closer. Blinking several times, he spotted a familiar face before him. His body instinctively relaxed once he became aware Sans was holding him.

"Calm down Red, I'm here. Your brother isn't going to hurt you, okay? Just relax!" Red felt himself crumble, legs failing to hold him. If not for Sans supporting him, he was sure he'd have been on the floor.

"I'm sor... Sorry Sans." The apology drew a confused look. Carefully setting Red on the bed once more, Sans sat beside him.

"What are you sorry for? You've nothing to apologize for Red." Silence fell between them as Red nodded slowly. Before long he slid once more beneath the covers, his hand holding Sans tightly. 

"Stay..." Sans smiled at Red's soft voice, his words barely audible. Giving a low sigh Sans shrunk beside Red, arms pulling him against him. 

"Of course. Whenever you need me, I'll be there." 

Red moved slowly through the thick snow, eyes watching behind him. Chills raced his whole body as images flashed in his field of view. Blood flickered in and out. Voices echoes in his head the longer he traveled through the thick whiteness alone. 

"Come now Red, just stop this useless effort!" The words repeated over and over. Red felt himself press his hands to his head, teeth clenching. He felt insane... Broken to his core.

"No one would stop you Red!"

"Just let this madness end!" He felt himself pick up speed as he ran further. It was a desperate attempt to flee the voices. But no matter how far he traveled, they were behind him. Before him. All around him.

"This is trivial."

"Why try?" 

'What is life without meaning?"

"Pitiful, worthless, waste of space." Red widened his eyes as he turned quickly, red filling his site. He stood before his brother, cowering. He wanted to reach out but feared it all being fake. Was his brother truly before him? Had he finally gone mad?

"Pap... Boss!?" The emotionless face watched from above. Silence hovered over them as Red felt pain course through him. His head felt like it would explode.

"Useless. You're a pathetic excuse of a brother! Why not just let this world go? After all, you never held any meaning to begin with!" The words echoed in Red's mind as tears fell heavily from him. His gaze stared his brother down as everything shifted rapidly. His brother in seconds crumbled before him, the countless voices picking up more. They grew louder and louder. No matter what Red tried to do, they were overbearing. He felt something in him crack slightly as he grasped his chest tightly. He ached to the bone. Maybe he truly was worthless. He had no value. Why was he still walking around? He had nothing. Was nothing. Maybe he should have disappeared long ago. Would it have made a difference?

Empty eyes fell open as Red sat up slowly. Sans was beside him, but he felt simply nothing. Holding his head, Red tried to recall everything. His mind replayed the countless voices from his dream, but it also felt so real. The voices seemed so familiar. 

He quietly climbed from the bed before sneaking into the hallway. Papyrus' laughter could be heard from the kitchen along with some other voices. Red carefully followed the stairs to the front door before glancing toward the light in the kitchen. He hadn't been able to greet Papyrus. Even so, he wondered why it felt like he didn't care. Nothing made him feel emotions anymore. He stifled a slight laugh as he thought to himself. I'm a broken object... A piece of garbage. Remaining silent, he left the house into the cold winter night.

He had wandered for what felt like hours before he stumbled upon a river. He glanced at the crystal waters, unmoving and clear. It forced a scowl, his knees dropping to the snow below. His hand reached out, lashing out at the liquid. He sucked in air as he stilled. The ripples smoothed out, once more returning to normal.

"Why am I even here?" His eyes watched his reflection as he leaned further over the edge. His eyes glowed slightly, face so cracked. He wanted to cry, but there was nothing left. Red sat up slowly before a voice froze him in place. His body stopped moving entirely as he hung slightly over the edge, still able to see his reflection. Transparent hands hovered above him as red eyes stared him down. 

"I can help you change! Achieve something more than being useless!" Everything seemed to still around Red. The snowfall stopped. His breathing quieted. The sounds around him died out.

"Who are you?" A grotesque smile spread over the illusions face in the waters surface.

"Call me your conscious. Who I am doesn't matter, only that I offer aid. You wish to stop being hated by your brother and achieve his love, yes?" The thought brought a slight smile to Red as he nodded slowly. The reflection laughed low before Red felt something touch him. Though nothing truly stood behind him, he felt fingers grasp his neck. It was gentle. "Let me help you Red! I wish to see you happy, nothing more. This world is unfair, am I right? They beat you. Mock you. Reject you. I offer it all to stop. My gift is change!" 

"How? Nothing can change unless Frisk..." The hands felt as if they tightened, silencing Red.

"Frisk... Ah, that human! Let me reveal a secret to you Red. That human is nothing compared to me, got it. No amount of resets can change a timeline, but I can! The only catch is you have trust me." Panic flooded Red as he ran through every piece of information thus far. Frail fingers gently touched Red's chin as the voice seemed to grow even louder. "Let me change your fate so we may be happy!"

"I... Can I really change?" 

"Of course! All you need to do is sleep Red. Just fall asleep..." The sudden force on Red caused him to tumble forward, his body breaching the waters surface. Laughter filled the silence as the voice seemed to grow faint. "Fall asleep forever. See you on the flip side, my friend!"

Red wanted to speak, but his voice remained silent. Bubbles rose to the surface as he sunk lower, black surrounding his vision. He felt so light. So at peace. The thought brought on a smile as he drifted further into the abyss. Into his doom.


	3. Marking The Days - Part Three

The house had seemed so quiet as footsteps drew toward the front door. The sound of the doorknob jiggling awoke Papyrus in the kitchen, his eyes straining to spot the visitor. A short figure approached slowly. The small figure was hard to not recognize, a smile flashing over Papyrus' features as a small hand turned the kitchen light on. 

"Heya Papyrus! I've returned from my wonderful trip with souvenirs for you all, even Red!" Papyrus had been about to speak when slurred words escaped Undyne. Frisk raised an eyebrow before a soft giggle filled the silence. "How long has Undyne been here?"

"Only for a few hours I believe. She came over after I called her needing someone to talk to. Lately things have been so difficult, especially for Sans." Frisk remained silent before taking the seat beside Papyrus.

"What's been going on?" There was hesitation before Papyrus sighed, his head hitting the table gently.

"Red came to us again. Normally I am happy to see Red here, but he was terrible shape. His brother hit him again, this time leaving serious wounds. Red had a massive crack on his skull! What type of brother would harm his family?" Frisk shrugged before leaning back slightly.

"Underfell. They aren't the nicest bunch, though I never expected his brother to actually do serious damage. How's Red holding up?" 

"He should be sleeping upstairs with Sans. I hadn't seen my brother leave the room, so check upstairs and I'm sure you'll find them. He may love that souvenir Frisk... More than any of us right know. Part of me feels he needs something to hold him down. His air tells me he has nothing to claim his own. Maybe that gift can help him, you know?" Frisk nodded before fishing a key-chain from their pocket. They inspected it before smiling. Papyrus watched them slide from the seat, feat carrying them toward the stairs. 

With each step Frisk took, something seemed off. The bedroom door was partially opened, a single person snoring from within. Gently pushing the door too, Frisk felt themselves dropped the gift. The metal bounced off the floor as Sans sat up quickly. He was dazed momentarily before he noticed Frisks gaze. His body froze as he stared at the empty bed beside him.

"Where's Red?" Sans couldn't find words. Red had been right beside him only hours before. When had he got up and left?

"I don't know... I was sleeping beside him and never felt him get up!" Frisk gave an irritated look before turning to leave, Sans scrambling to get out of the bed. He followed in pursuit as they marched down the stairs, Papyrus startled by the sudden noise. He carefully poked his head beyond the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Where's Red?" Sans dropped his gaze to the floor, Frisk sighing heavily.

"They're gone. We're going out to search, okay? Promise we'll be back soon." Papyrus didn't say anything, only nodded in response. He watched with a worried expression as they hurried from the house into the cold eve. He mumbled something to them, but was sure they hadn't heard.

Heavy footsteps filled the silence as Sans ran beside Frisk through the snow. The cold substance had filled his slipper, but he pushed the irritation to the back of his mind. His cold feet meant nothing when placed with finding Red. They moved through all the trails, checking all the foliage and secret locations. No matter how much they search, Red had vanished. 

"Where could he be? Could he have returned to Underfell?" Sans shrugged lightly, anger apparent on his face. Frisk noticed, her hand pressing to his shoulder. "We'll find him, okay?"

"I know... It's just that I'm irritated at myself for being so careless. I acted like everything was okay, but no one knows what's going through his head." Silence fell around them as Frisk remained without words. What could they say to change the atmosphere?

The silence had carried on for only moments before something forced a chill through Frisk. They turned slowly, eyes glancing around for danger. Laughter filled the silence as yellow petals fell into view. A crazed look kissed Flowey's face as they appeared before Frisk. They seemed to not recognize the figure before them, their face falling into shock as they stared up at Frisk.

"Oh, it's you Frisk! I thought you were Chara..." Frisk felt a twitch itch at their hand as they swiped toward Flowey. In seconds the yellow petals vanished beneath the ground before reappearing behind Sans. He glanced momentarily before sighing.

"Save the fighting Frisk. We have to keep searching." Flowey gave a questionable look before he spoke.

"Who you searching for?" Frisk gave a quiet 'tsk' before glancing toward Sans. He gave a worried expression before forming words.

"We're looking for Red. He left not too long ago and we're trying to figure out if he went back to Underfell." Both of them had been expecting some sort of response. When nothing came, Frisk felt something in her snap. Anger raced over her.

"Why so silent Flowey? Know something?" The plant gave a assuring look before nodding slightly.

" I saw Red four minutes ago. He was by the river talking to... Well, himself actually. Something about achieving change! Not that I know what that means. After he finished his crazy talk, it almost looked as if something pushed him into the water." The words left fear over Sans, his ears blocking out Flowey as his feet carried him toward the river. Frisk gave a thankful look before following after. Flowey would have returned to wherever, but he felt he was needed. Sighing, he followed in pursuit.

The moment they arrived at the river Frisk had to forcefully stop Sans from diving head first. He didn't hesitate to leap in himself. Even so, Frisk knew he wouldn't surface if he went into the cold waters. Exhaling a shaky breath, Frisk carefully pulled her shoes off. Pressing her toes beyond the surface, she stopped as vines wrapped around her. Glancing behind, she felt joy swirl around her at Flowey's help.

"Make it quick, okay? I'll give you a minute, otherwise I pull you up." A smile kissed her features as she nodded. Without warning her hands pushed off the ground, body becoming swallowed by the clear liquid. Once under the surface she glanced around. The river seemed so bottomless. Forcing her way deeper she found it became harder to see where she was. If not for the faint glow of red, she would have felt the search was pointless. Cutting through the liquid to the dim light, she felt herself smile as Red's silhouette came into view. She tried to reach out, fingers short from her destination. Scowling at her limit on depth, she gently unraveled the vines around her. Deeper she went, until she found Red's body entirely. Wrapping her arms around him, she turned toward where the vine still swayed. The extra weight made it harder to swim, especially with one hand. Her lungs were tired from holding her breath as she hurried toward her goal. The moment her lung released the air, panic hit her in full. Adrenaline coursed through her as she quickened her pace, fingers snatching the vine. Wrapping it around her wrist, she tugged it as a signal. She was thankful Flowey understood. Though she was drifting from consciousness, she could feel herself being pulled through the water. Her arm held Red tight, his body pressed to hers as they were pulled closer toward salvation. She passed out before breaching the waters surface, darkness enveloping her.

The moment Sans spotted the motionless figures arrive from the water, he quickly reached for them. Gently pulling them onto the snowy ground, he checked Frisk's pulse. A soft sigh left him as a small rhythm played. Sure Frisk was okay, he turned his gaze to Red. He had never felt so lost for words at the sight before him. Red was alive, but his soul was cracked. Tears trailed Sans as he carefully pulled Red close. His words wouldn't form as his mouthed moved without sound. Flowey stared at the scene, his head lowering slightly. The sound of Frisk's movements alerted Sans, his gaze dropping onto her. She gave a questionable glance before spotting the problem. Even she fell quiet. They all didn't know what to say. None of them had seen someone's soul crack instead of tear apart. No one knew the meaning behind it. 

Thirty minutes had passed when Sans arrived home to find Papyrus seated on the front porch. His gaze fell to Red as he teared up. The sight brought every amount of suppressed emotion to rise to the surface. He was conflicted on what to feel. Anger. Sadness. Disbelief. Betrayal. He felt them all. 

"Sans... Welcome home..." Silence followed the words as Sans passed his brother. His feet carried him up the stairs before he vanished without a sound. Papyrus wanted to call after his brother, but the sudden cold hand stopped him. Sorrowful eyes pleaded for him to remain on the side. Though Papyrus didn't understand the situation, Frisk's expression explained the seriousness. Nodding slowly, Papyrus took his seat once more before Frisk joined him. That night, the house seemed so dead. There was nothing. Only endless amounts of silence and hushed worries.


	4. Marking The Days - Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter. The story was supposed to be much longer with a more in depth plot, but I personally have too many stories to begin and post. This one is coming to an end, but I have always loved Undertale and the alternate universes. Truly hope you've enjoyed the story!

The night had felt so long for Sans. Every minute he turned hoping to see Red awake. Every minute he was left disappointed and drowning in his anger. It wasn't until morning came that Red stirred where he lay. The sudden movement drew Sans exhausted eyes. Silence remained present in the room as Red slowly sat up, his face expressing his apparent pain. His eyes met nothing, only the floor as he pulled the blankets from him. It wasn't until he tried to climb to his feet that he realized Sans was before him. Red's strength had been shattered and getting up quickly caused his head to shake. His legs trembled beneath him as he tumbled forward, gentle hands catching him. His gaze fell on Sans, a partial smile pressed to saddened features.

"You really are clumsy Red. Welcome back to us!" As he was pulled into a hug, he felt his mind trail through past events. Everything that had happened had made him question why Sans had seemed to chill. Pulling back left confusion on Sans face.

"Why are you so calm after everything? Why aren't you scolding me... Yelling at me... Hitting me for being a fool!" There was a brief moment of pause.

"I'm not your brother Red. I hate everything that happened and am furious. But never will I strike you for your actions. You made the choice and I am content knowing I was able to protect you." 

"What if you hadn't got to me in time?"

"That wouldn't happen. You mean the world to me, so it's worth the trouble. I knew you weren't perfect, but I was willing to accept that." Tears gathered in Red's eyes as he fell onto the bed. Sans could only watch as distress filled the room. He knew Red had it rough. He was accustomed to being hit, so Sans gentle nature was off setting to him.

"I'm sorry..." The words were faint, but loud enough to hear. Arms wrapped around Red before weight fell on top of him. He stared past Sans, a comforting warmth swirling him.

"I accept the apology, just never do that again. Promise me." There was a long pause before Red's arms tightened around Sans.

"I promise!" From beyond the room, neither had noticed the prying eyes until more voices filled the space. Sans had attempted to climb off of Red, but he refused to release him. A smile formed on his face as he met Papyrus' gaze.

"I see you're awake Red! How are you feeling?" 

"Like death. I'll be fine though." Frisk was beside Papyrus, her eyes falling to the floor. Her gaze froze over the gift she had dropped, fingers reaching for the chain. Picking it up, she slowly approached. Red had noticed before he released Sans. Sitting up slowly, he waited as she moved before him. She held her hand out, forced into a fist.

"Shut your eyes and hold out your hand." Obeying her orders, Red waited until something fell into his palm. Slowly opening his eyes he felt his heart sink slightly. A keychain holding a heart shaped image of everyone rested before him. He felt like he would break down at the sight. His mouth quivered as he reached out. Frisk accepted the hug as Papyrus and Sans watched with joy. 

"Thank you Frisk... Thank you so much!" Soft hands pressed to his skull as the feeling of a gentle kiss was placed on his head.

"Of course. You're our family, now and always. We all love you Red, so don't think you have no one left to anchor you down. We are your anchor's. If you need an ear to listen, we're here. Let us help you, okay?" He nodded as silence once more resumed over the room. Sans had been messing with something in his pocket, causing numerous eyes to glance toward him. He noticed before smiling sheepishly. Opening his mouth to speak, he felt himself stop when knocking echoed through the house. Papyrus and Sans were the two to leave, Frisk contemplating following. When Red gave her an assuring look, she hurried after them. 

Frisk had quickly descended the stairs before she stopped suddenly. Sans and Papyrus stood at the door, blocking the guest from entering. Red attire caught Frisk's attention as she felt herself swear under her breath. Sans noticed her presence before scowling toward the tall figure. His voice was rough, threatening.

"What do you want Edge?" Angry eyes met Sans gaze as a hand rose in the air. Red flowed from his eye as a blaster appeared behind him.

"I'm here to retrieve my brother. Hurry and grab him for me." No one moved an inch from their spot.

"I refuse. Threatening me isn't going to get me to listen Edge, you know that."

"Come on guys, lets not fight after everything that happened." Edge raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"What happened exactly?" Sans felt himself sigh before he leaned against the doorway.

"Red almost died last night after trying to commit suicide. I'm pretty sure he attempted it because of you Edge!" There was a long silence as Edge let the blaster vanish. He sighed heavily before placing a hand on his face. His expression grew partially worried and scared, leaving Sans to question his statement. 

"Is he okay?" Sans nodded before another voice drew everyone's gaze.

"I'm fine boss... Just in pain is all. How did you know I was here?" 

"I may be a terrible brother at times, but I do still keep an eye on you. I wanted to... To apologize for the other day. I went too far and had regret my actions since. Come home with me Red!" Everyone watched as Red felt conflicted. Sans knew full well Red always went back, but also hoped he wouldn't this time.

"I dont... Um... Can I have a bit more time to decide? I'll have an answer tonight... I promise." There was a long pause before Edge nodded. He remained silent as he turned to leave.

"If you are returning home, come to the Grillby's." Before Red could speak, Edge left. He watched his brother walk away in silence. Red felt lost at what to do. His mind was overflowing with thoughts. It wasn't until a hand pressed to his shoulder that his mind stilled. Glancing toward Sans, he gave a partial smile.

"Lets go for a walk Red." He gave a simple nod before leading the way. Frisk met Sans gaze, a bit of sorrow on her expression. She was aware of everything about to happen. Giving Sans a simple goodbye, Papyrus and Frisk watched them leave the house in silence. Papyrus wanted to ask questions, but Frisk refused any answers. 

They had walked for some time before they found themselves at a park. Two swings were open, Red taking one of them. He rocked himself slowly, careful to not leave the ground. Sans took the one beside him. He watched Red, his hands fishing in his pockets. His fingers played at an object before he inhaled a sharp breath.

"Are you going back?" The question stilled Red, his head lowering.

"I have to Sans. He needs me, even if I'm suffering. He is my family, just as you guys! I can't abandon him." Sans nodded before turning to face Red entirely.

"I won't fight your decision, but know you can always come back. My home will always be yours." Red wanted to speak but remained silent when Sans stood from the swing. He faced Red, hands still in his pocket. "I wanted to wait until you moved in, but I feel this is a better time. A way to prove my love."

"What are... Sans?" Red felt himself freeze up as Sans dropped slowly to one knee. He removed his hands from his pockets to reveal a black box. Anxiety was apparent on Sans face as he cleared his throat.

"Red, I wanted to ask you a very important question. Will you marry me?" Red felt himself blush as he covered his face. He felt embarrassed, yet overwhelmed with joy. 

"I... Um... Yes!" Joy swirled around Sans as he removed the ring from the box. Gently sliding it onto Red's hand, he felt weight fall on top of him. Red wrapped his arms around Sans, their weight carrying them to the floor. Laughter filled the silence as both stared at each other. Red examined the ring before placing a kiss on Sans. "I love you. How did someone like me ever get someone like you?" 

"Who knows! Even if you're away, this ring will always connect us." Tears slowly trailed down Red's face as they remained on the ground, enjoying the gentle embrace. Red had never felt happier in his life. He could hear a voice in the back of his head whisper words to him, but he ignored them. He was in the moment. Part of him wished he had listened more closely to the voice.

~"Enjoy your happiness while you can Red!"~


End file.
